


Once upon a Dream

by Plasma_Wisp



Category: GeorgeNotFound - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Sapnap - Fandom, dream - Fandom, dreamnotfound - Fandom
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Confessions, Dream POV, End of the World, Fictional World, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, George POV, Heated Moments, I Love You, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Internal Conflict, Manhunt - Freeform, Minecraft, Missed Connections, Other, Plot Twist, Sacrifice, Secret Crush, Slow Burn, Starcrossed Lovers, Techno's out to get ya, The Prophecy - Freeform, Thriller, Violence, mcyt - Freeform, out of the ordinary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:49:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27667042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plasma_Wisp/pseuds/Plasma_Wisp
Summary: In a world where almost everyone dreams of their power. A boy named Clay dreams of only darkness. Until one day...In a fictional story only being set in our real world. A war has broke out. A war going against the Elites. A power hungry organization trying to control the world in hopes of getting rid of anyone who isn’t an Emitter.A prophecy is supposed to manifest their power and set out defeat the Elites. But it’s been three years and the world is starting to lose hope.Will the prophecy ever become true? What adventures await Clay as the war grows more tension? What friends will embark with Clay? You will find out.
Relationships: dreamnotfound - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. The cloak in the woods

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome! This is my first story. So I hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> I will explain further into detail the way this world functions as the story goes along. but as long as you read the summary you will be fine. 
> 
> I will not use very bad cuss words. Only slight language.
> 
> The Dream Team in this story are teenagers all around 16 or so. George will not show up the first chapter but he will in the second/third (latest at third chapter)
> 
> Please Read  
> TW* The first chapter is violent! It has a scene with a knife and some slight gore so if that bothers you do not read this!!!
> 
> The rest of the gang will show up as the story develops. This story does have the relationship Dreamnotfound. This story will not involve the very inappropriate actions - you know what I’m talking about. I’ll respect the creators decisions if anything makes them uncomfortable.
> 
> This first chapter is shorter but they will be longer in the future.
> 
> Please do not copy and paste my work as I will probably delete it — plus it’s just disrespectful. Thank you very much for reading I appreciate it!

Once upon a dream,  
a little boy lay looking at the stars. Lying on his back with his arms and legs spread out like a starfish. Listening to the soothing ocean waves crash back and forth as he drew more drowsy. He gripped the moist soft sand as it slipped through his fingers. The wind whistled in his ears. He took a deep breath tasting the salt water mist, then let out his breath — relieved. He closed his eyes. He felt clear of his thoughts. 

For a few seconds he forgot his surroundings. He forgot his burden. He forgot about his fear. He sighed.

He looked up at the stars, consumed by this extravagant emptiness. This emptiness that held a plethora of these little balls of light. It created illuminating colors that he was glad he could see. It made a dark abyss he couldn’t wrap his mind around. Then for a second - only a second - he had a feeling of peace. A peace that he had never felt before. 

History was watching him. It was watching him from the stars looking down into his exotic emerald green eyes. Watching him as he was going to save the world. Somehow he knew that.

He heard something whisper his name.  
“Clay.”

It came from behind him. All of a sudden the sound of the ocean waves disappeared. The soft sand grew hard under his touch. The peace he had, had been corrupted by this mortified anxiety. The stars turned a tint of red as the sky grew darker. 

Clay dreaded wanting to turn around. Clay heard his heartbeat in his chest as butterflies floated in his stomach. He knew from an intuitive feeling that this voice wasn’t good. He squinted his eyes shut in fear. The voice spoke again.  
“Clay.”

This time it wasn’t in a whisper. It was a lower man's voice. It had a tone that would give anyone chills. The unsettling voice gave Clay some adrenaline as he stood up and turned around quickly. He was in an alert position. 

Clay turned around to see a dark figure. It was in the thick woods. It was night so Clay couldn’t see the figure very clearly. Just a silhouette. It was probably only ten meters away from Clay. Clay gulped. The figure was wearing a cloak. It had its head down as it said again  
“Clay.”

Clay yelled  
“What?! W-what do you want?!”  
His voice was very high pitched as he forgot in this place he was a little boy. He was a small little boy Clay thought to himself. Why? 

The figure took a step forward  
“Clay.”

It was at the edge of the woods. Clay stepped back as his eyes widened. Was this a nightmare? The man took another step forward. The voice said his name louder  
“Clay.”

Then another step forward, saying his name, the man’s voice more louder!  
“Clay!”

Now right outside the woods Clay could see him a little more clearly. It was a tall man about six foot four inches, with a slender body. Clay could see flecks of black hair poking out the cloak hood as the moonlight shined right on top of the cloaked man.  
The moonlight faded away. The whistled wind stopped as sound seemed to be lost in the air. The trees were still. The complete silence haunted Clay. Everything was frozen. It was as if he were in a paused scene in a horror movie. The cloaked man then yelled  
“CLAY!”

But this time the man didn’t move. Clay hitched a breath as he forgot to breathe horrified. The cloaked man chuckled. It sent goosebumps up Clay’s arms. Then the cloak man started to sprint towards Clay. The cloaked man looked up. His eyes started to glow an evil red as a psychotic grin was plastered onto his face ear to ear. 

Clay terrified ran away back towards the ocean. The cloaked man started to scream  
“AAAAAHHHH!!!”

It was no use — the cloaked man was going to catch him. Clay had nothing else to do. Clay started to cry, still running to his heart's content towards the ocean. His little legs kicking back the sand in desperation to live. He tasted the salt water taking in heaves of breathes. He was hoping that a miracle would happen to save him. The scream of the cloaked man got closer as Clay started to reach the small waves.

The cloaked man then tackled Clay to the ground. The man was crouched over Clay as he pinned his shoulders into the water. Clay struggled to escape choking on the waves. 

“GAH LET ME GO!!”

His words were being slurred with the water. He took in another breathe before he completely went under. 

Everything was turned red as he started to drown. The motion of the waves made him dizzy. 

But Clay could still see the evil mans glowing red eyes glistening through the water.

He thrashed not giving up but the cloaked man had him pinned with all his weight. Clay couldn’t see the man's face as it was blurred by the water. Clay kept thrashing back and forth but it didn’t do anything since he was just a kid. Come on! The little boy had grit but the pain in his throat started to conjure.

Clay screamed but no one heard him except himself. He heard the cloaked man’s subtle chuckle. Clay started to lose consciousness as everything started to go blurry. A fire burned in his chest as it was filled with this bitter salt water. The cloaked man yelled  
“CLAY!”  
The water muffling the sounds.  
Then he screamed again even more muffled  
“CLAY!”  
Finally one last time  
“CLAY!”

The cloaked man then pulled out a knife and slit Clay’s Jaw. The pain endured as Clay screamed.

Clay then woke up. He yelled  
“AAAAH!!”

He was in a deep sweat sitting up. He started to breathe heavily. He instinctively put his hand to his jaw to feel that there was no slit. He let out one exaggerated breath then fell back down on his cot relieved. He was back in his teenage body alive and normal. He felt something liquid flow from his eyes. Was he crying?

He said aloud  
“What the hell?”

He sighed. That dream felt too realistic. He wiped the tears from his eyes. Wait - Clay realized something... he had never had a dream before.


	2. A reappearance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does Clay think of his dream last night?  
> Has the war sparked tension? Are they really illusions? Who is this new transfer kid? Hehe you will find out.

Clays Perspective 

I swiveled my legs to the side of my cot in disbelief. My feet touched the cold wooden floor as I ran my hands through my hair. I scoffed with a chuckle in shock. What was happening?

I gave myself a small slap on my cheek. Ok think - Clay think. Why would I dream now? I’ve only dreamt of darkness my whole life. Then it hit me.  
I didn’t even dream of my emitting power.

I need to reverse over my dream to understand it. 

Sooo I dreamt of that-um weird cloak guy that’s for sure. Then I was also on the beach- or was it the woods? Gah I don’t remember! 

Well most people at around elementary school start to dream of their emitting power. Then they usually manifest it in real life at around the beginning of highschool. Once they have their power they dream normally. 

But then there are a small percentage, around 13% of people who have dreamt normally forever and never got an emitting power. 

They're called “the vulnerables” since that’s who the Elites are trying to kill off...

Then there’s me. A kid who always dreamt of darkness until today. I fell backwards back onto my cot overwhelmed.

“Ugh.”

As I flailed my hands onto my bed I touched my little childhood stuffed animal. I turned my head towards it, my head still laying down on the cot. The night city lights from my window left a blue glow on it so I could see my little stuffed animal.

It was a white fluffy marshmallow looking creature with a large smiley face. It’s eyes were two small far apart black buttons. Its fur was actually more of a worn down tan. I grabbed it and squeezed it. He wasn’t too fluffed but just enough with some beads at the bottom so if I smacked him I could hear the beads bounce around.

Even though I'm sixteen I felt comfort in my little stuffed animal - I didn’t care. I called him Musty. 

I said  
“Musty what is happening?”  
as I planted my face into the stuffed animal. 

Then I heard my mom's voice emphasizing my name  
“Claay! It’s time for school!”

“Coming!”

The sound of someone else yelling my name still gave me the chills after my too realistic dream last night.

I stood up and threw Musty back onto my bed. I whispered to Musty  
“See ya tonight.”

I yawned as I opened my creaky bedroom door. The hallway lights were blinding. I rubbed my squinted eyes walking into the kitchen and living room. 

My mom was making our lunches and boiling water for us to drink. The tv was playing. The ambiance relaxed my nerves after trying to understand that strange dream. She looked over at me as I entered. She smiled  
“How’s my little man?”  
“Eh good as always.”  
The tv broadcast pulled up the ding for special alerts as the message  
“ — BREAKING NEWS — Coming up new reports on the war.”  
Pulled up at the bottom of the screen.

My mom heard the ding  
“Oh- here it is! Shhh shh.”  
She shushed silence as she focused on the tv. I walked to the kitchen counter to sit down. She turned up the tv to hear this very enthusiastic news reporter 

“The Elites have now taken control of the Western Hemisphere. Their propaganda takes the military of Britain, Germany, France, Belgium, and the Netherlands. This breaks the organization of NATO, growing a national fear for the beginning of a new war. The monopoly of the Elites leaves thousands of immigrants to take shelter in Florida. This leaves an immigrant emergency in Florida.

Will the prophecy come true? Will the prophecy’s dreams ever manifest into real life? Next up we talk about the Elites targeting weapon manufacturing faci-”

*Click*

My mom turned off the tv leaving the news anchor’s voice, a tune in my head. The words “targeting manufacturing facilities” rang in my ears. 

That dang job of hers is going to get her killed. I scowled, she knew I didn’t like her job. I looked down at our chipped kitchen counter with my teeth clenched.

She turned off the boiling water, looking over at me.

She read my mind as she said  
“Clay, you know I have to have this job. It’s the only one available that leaves us enough money in a home.”

Her voice was like honey. It was comforting, but the words behind it made me slightly burrow my eyebrows. I retaliated

“But your coworkers treat you horribly.. they boss you around like they’re better, they talk to you like you’re a hound mom! When in fact you’re better than all of them! Without you they wouldn’t know how to do a thing in that factory.

I paused - looking down at both my fist clenched on the kitchen counter.

“I don’t understand how you can just take that mom! Just let me have a job! I can handle-”

She cut me off very stern  
“No.”

She tilted my chin up for me to finally see her face, her thumb resting on the scar on my jaw. She had dark circles under her teal blue eyes, she was tired. Her blond hair was put up in a ponytail. Her lips stern turned into a smile. 

“Tch-” I clenched my teeth and closed my eyes, not being able to look at her eyes, slightly turning my head. But she still had her hand on my chin. I turned back to her then said

“But why?”

My eyes were widened and I felt remorse as she let go of my face and started to answer. 

“Clay, you have to focus on school. There is no doubt you are a genius.”  
She pinched my cheek and I smiled trying to frown but I couldn’t help it. She chuckled then continued

“You will not be here in the future, you are going to have opportunities that aren’t available in Florida Clay. 

But most importantly you’re going to leave to be safe from this war. The only way to get there though is through school. You can’t have a job here and focus on school at the same time. It’s for the best.”

Florida is a target state that was bombed by the Elites a few years ago. The first attack against the United States. It’s falling apart as the economy fails to sustain a system. The crime rates are so bad and people are using their Emitting to get what they want. 

The United States created a border and you can only get out if you either are an incredible Emitter or a genius. 

I frowned as she wiped away tears I didn’t even know I had. What am I - a crybaby? I need to be strong, Clay. At Least for mom.

I replied trying to sustain a stable voice but it cracked  
“But what about you mom?”  
She looked down. She took a deep breath and said  
“Promise me you’ll leave Florida no matter what it takes.”  
“I can’t accept that, not without you.”  
She yelled  
“CLAY!”  
She threw her fist on the counter shaking the silverware.

It startled me off guard. She repeated her words more sternly as she bore her eccentric eyes into my soul.  
“No matter what it takes.”  
I looked away.  
“Fine.”  
There was a long pause in the air before she said  
“Good, now how’s my little rascal. Here eat this-”

She got out an apple and hardened her hand with Emitting. Her whole right hand turned to blue as this ice looking substance coated it.  
*Slice*  
The apple was perfectly cut into four pieces with her glistening ice hand. The ice substance went away after she was done cutting the apple.  
“My growing boy has to eat to be strong!”  
I replied  
“Mom that’s embarrassing.”

The real reason it’s embarrassing isn’t her. It’s because there is no way I’d be strong in our world without being an Emitter - no matter what I ate.

She handed me a peice of the apple. Her hands were cold.  
“Gah! Your hand is cold! I will never get used to that strange — ability of yours.”

She laughed. I took a bite of my apple. My mom had the power to harden any part of her body with this ice substance. She has control of it too. She’s a pretty strong Emitter compared to most people.

The only reason I accepted her promise was because of her Emitting.

She put on her very worn out trench coat as she said  
“Get ready for school the shuttle is arriving soon.”

“I am ready.” 

She looked at me up and down.  
“No you’re not, it’s in the 50s today! You’re wearing a stained white T-shirt with basketball shorts. Go put on that green hoodie of yours that you like. Also brush out your hair. The ladies won’t like my handsome young boy if his hair looks like a chipmunk nested there.”  
I yelled embarrassed  
“Mom!”  
She laughed as I turned beat red. Little did she know…

I walked to the bathroom in between my bedroom and the hall then got a brush. I looked up at the very mucky looking mirror in front of the concrete walls.

My blonde hair was very frizzy. My hair was a little longer, a side part with a little wave. My cheeks were spread with some freckles here and there. I thought I looked like Mom, that was until I looked at my forrieghn emerald eyes. 

Probably genes from my father… I still don’t know pretty much anything about him. Whenever I bring it up with Mom she always shuts me down. Thinking of him makes me angry. Why did he leave? Definitely when we were most desperate!

I sighed. 

I brushed out my hair then washed my face with cold water. 

“Brr.” 

I looked back in the mirror to see the cloaked man in my reflection. He was in the hallway peeking in from my door. My eyes widened, mortified. His head was tilted. The same evil red gleaming eyes and psychotic nasty grin before he sprinted after me in my dream. I screamed  
“AAAAAAH!”

I blinked and stumbled back and he disappeared out of thin air. My mom yelled concerned  
“Clay!? Clay?! Are you okay!?”  
She ran into the bathroom bumping into the door.  
“Clay?”

I answered  
“Um yeah I’m fine I just tripped and it uh caught me off guard.”

I put my hand on the sink to catch my balance. I stood up. I just lied to her...

“Clay you scared me to death! That scream sounded like a bloody murder!”

I awkwardly chuckled. I plan on not telling her about my dream. She has too much on her plate right now.

Though what was that? Was that an illusion? Am I going crazy? I’m just hallucinating. Right? There is no other explanation. My mom wouldn’t want to hear “Oh by the way your son is going insane.”

My mom continued with a little comforting grin  
“Get ready, the shuttle is coming in a few minutes now!”

I snapped out of my thoughts  
“Ok I will.”

She shut the hollow wooden door. I refused to look in the mirror again. I threw on my dark green hoodie. I switched my basketball shorts for the only pair of blue jeans I had. I quickly left the bathroom. 

“Oh you look good Clay! Are you all set to ready for school?”  
My mom smiled. I said  
“I think you mean prison.”

“Oh come on Clay. These are the years of your life where you make lifelong friends.”

I looked at the floor messing with my hoodie string. I didn’t know what to say.  
She opened the front door. She exclaimed  
“You know a little birdie once told me that you were destined for greatness. But you-”

She pointed at me.  
“You Gotta make that happen.”

“That’s very optimistic —and cheesy.”

She chuckled  
“Come on let’s go.”

I secretly liked her cheesy quotes of encouragement. That one was one of her favorites. “A little birdie told me.”  
My mom hummed  
“Hm?”  
I guess I whispered that out loud-  
“Oh nothing I was just thinking out loud.”

She said sympathetically  
“Hey I actually think you could make some friends! I believe that it could help you. Definitely instead of getting in those fights you know. ”

I stayed silent. Ignoring what she said. I will never let down my dignity to those imbeciles who don’t deserve their emitting. Either way having friends isn’t an option for somebody like me.

It wasn’t too cold. It was still dark outside. The city was loud but I learned to just tune out the sounds. 

Though I will never get used to the sound of gunshots. We walked out of our crappy complex to the very dark lit street. The other side of the street were thick woods. The woods ran all the way down the whole street. The palm trees whistled with the wind as the cicadas bore a tingley sound into my ears. 

I took in a deep breath of the humid air as my mom locked the front door. I asked  
“Weren’t we late?”

“No. Instead of being ten minutes early we’re only five.”

I said jokingly  
“We were never late!”  
She laughed.

We turned right, along the sidewalk to go to the corner the shuttle picked us up at. The street had debris on the side as we walked along. Though the city was loud, we never ran into anyone on our street in the morning. It might be the fact that it was 6:00 AM. We lived in a poor city off the side of Orlando. Me and mom go on different shuttle buses only a few minutes difference.

I was a little more alert than usual. I just had an intuitive feeling that something was.. wrong. I felt like something was watching us. 

I looked back towards our house and on the other side of the street to only see the flickering street lamp against the woods far in the distance. I pulled up my backpack and scurried back to mom. She looked behind and asked me

“What are you looking for? You look nervous.”

I caught up to her side.  
“I don’t know. Something just feels.. off.”

We reached the corner. There was a pause in the air. Just the sound of cars, sirens, buses, factories, honking, and people scattered across the city. I looked at the yellow lamp across the street. There were only two lamps. One across the corner and one a little beyond our house. Only a block away. My mom broke the silence 

“I think it’s about time I told you Clay.”  
I was confused. I looked at her.  
“What do you mean?”  
She looked down at the sidewalk.  
“About your dad..”  
I paused  
“Oh.”  
She looked over at me.  
“How about after school we can talk about it.”  
“Ok.”

I didn't know what to say. Why now? 

Then I heard it. The slightest sound of rustling in the woods in front of us. I looked up. The cloaked man was hidden behind the woods. I held my hand over my mouth in disbelief. The only thing you could see was a slight silhouette of his cloak. Instead of the moonlight it was the street lamp shining the sliver of light on top of him. Everything seemed exactly like the dream. 

His cloak hood was down and in the quickest second I saw an evil smirk - a gap in his creepy psychotic smile. I gasped. I looked at mom tugging on her trench coat .

“Mom! Mom! Do you see that?!”  
I pointed back out towards the woods but he was gone. She adjusted her glasses  
“What? Honey what is it?”  
“Uh-um it’s gone.”  
My mom looked concerned  
“Are you ok Clay? You seem a little unfamiliar today.”  
I heard my shuttle bus come around the corner.  
“Yeah I’m good.”  
It’s just a hallucination. It’s just a hallucination. I’m just imagining things.

The shuttle bus slowly halted to a stop in front of us making a click. It’s engine rumbled as I got on. I looked behind to look at mom  
“Bye honey have a good day at school!”

She had a smile of goodness. Her soul was pure. Her trench coat swayed with the wind as she held onto her black Sherpa hat. Her dimples showed. 

“Bye mom!”

I looked up at Mr. Gufler, my shuttle bus driver. He was a jolly old man. Dark almond eyes with a matching skin tone. He was always very enthusiastic and loud. He had a thick silk accent from New Orleans. I remember him telling me where he was from. He smiled  
“Thirty minutes to Orlando High School!”  
He offered me a butterscotch.  
“Thank you but I’m good.”

I sat down in the front. The seats were packed. Luckily I found a completely empty row next to Mr. Gufler. Probably because he would talk their ear off haha. I looked out the window. To see my mom waving. I waved back. 

The bus started to move forward. The engine clicked and the shuttle creaked. Everyone on the bus was commuting to their jobs. I was the only student who lived this far from the school. 

I sighed. I need to get the cloak man out of my head. His eyes haunted me. That red glowing glare. He seemed so clear I could’ve sworn he was real. Mr. Gufler asked  
“So you close with your mother?”  
I looked over at him. I bounced out of my thoughts.  
“Mhm.”  
“That’s nice. I remember when I was your age I disobeyed my mother - trying to be all rebellious and cool.”  
I replied  
“Really? You don’t seem to be the type of person who would do that.”

“I regret it, I shouldn’t have done that to my mother. I was a different person then. Now I’m here with my wife, lucky to be alive. Well not too lucky if you know what I mean-”

He wheezed and I laughed along. He replied  
“Ooooh but you know Clay, sometimes it’s the-”  
He paused  
“-out of the ordinary things in life that just get you through.”

Something about his tone made me think he wanted me to remember that. What does that mean? That sounded nothing of what Mr. Gulfer would say. I responded  
“Oh yeah.”  
Not really sure of what else to say.

We talked while people got in and out of the shuttle. We mostly talked about his grandkids and how they just started to form their emitting dreams. It was bittersweet listening, but Mr. Gulfer didn’t know I wasn’t an Emitter. Either way I still enjoyed our little talk. Before I knew it we were at my highschool.  
“You’re stop blondie.”

“Oh, we're here.”  
It was a nice distraction talking to Mr. Gulfer. 

I adjusted my backpack strap as I was getting up.  
“Thanks Mr. Gulfer.”  
I handed him eight bucks with a tip of two.  
“Have a good day kid.”  
I put up my hood as the shuttle rumbled away.

I let out a big sigh. I stood to the side of the school from the street. I walked along the sidewalk with the large brick gate blocking my view of the school. Along the brick gate were little lanterns sticking out until you reached the entrance. The only thing I liked here. Guards were always here and there but they were mostly gathered inside the school. It was still dark but the sky was getting brighter.

I felt my anxiety rise as I saw other kids. I resented school. All the kids here who’ve made being a Non- Emitter miserable. Every teacher who ignored me because of it. 

I heard Blake in the distance. His stingy nasally voice spiked anger in me.  
“Look! It’s our daily dose of THE VULNERABLE!”

“Tch.”  
It’s pretty derogatory to say that but that never stopped Blake.

He laughed with his two dumb idiot friends. He was a fairly strong kid with short black hair. He wasn’t as tall as me since I’m six foot two inches but he was only a few inches off. I would surely be able to beat him up if it weren't for his Emitting power though.

I pulled my hood down lower and walked faster to the entrance. Just ignore it Clay. It’s just a normal day— actually that couldn’t be further from the truth. 

Blake yelled  
“Look at me when I’m talking to you dip-!”

I interrupted him sternly under my breath but just enough for him to hear me.  
“Leave me alone.”

“Ooooh Clay trying to act all tough guy! huh?”

At this point a few kids started to look over. I flipped off my sweatshirt hood and turned around. I couldn’t handle just backing down.

As I turned my head Blake grabbed the collar of my white shirt and slightly lifted me up. Shoot he was closer than I thought. His squinty grey eyes flared with a smirk.  
He whispered  
“Remember who gave you that scar on your jaw Clay.”

At this point I was furious. I unexpectedly swung and hit him from below and nailed him in the jaw. What am I doing! I’m going to get myself killed! He let go of me wiping his mouth with his hand. His dumb idiot friends caught him as I stumbled back. 

“What did you just do vulnerable?!”

He looked enraged. A kid yelled  
“Fight!”

A bunch of other kids circled around us. He ran over and pushed me down. I fell on my elbows and feet scratching it on the concrete. Before I got up his eyes started to glow yellow as he powered up his fist into my stomach. 

“GAAAH!”

I fell over to the side as I tried to breathe, getting the wind knocked out of me. I held my stomach as the pain had settled in. I looked humiliating as I tried to suck up any oxygen but I was just choking. I started to cough. 

The kids started laughing. I felt a hatred build inside me as I grunted. But Blake wasn’t finished. As I was crouched coughing Blake kicked my other side hard enough to roll me over on my back.  
“Agh!”  
“Get up! I’m not done with you yet!”

I tried to stand. I got so close but I started to wobble. But I fell back down on my knees still weak.  
He said to me  
“You’re pathetic.”

His eyes turned a glowing yellow again as he charged up another punch. A guard came in and yelled  
“What’s happening?!”

Everyone scattered towards the entrance. Blake turned his head towards the guard and I sprinted towards the group heading to the entrance to escape. Sprint wasn’t the right word. It was more like a wobble like skip. I put my hood back up as I held my stomach trying to make myself as discreet as possible. I weaved through the crowd and lost sight of Blake. 

There weren’t many kids still in the hallway. I heard the Westminster chimes ring. *Di-Ding-di-dong-Ding-da-Ding-Dong DONG DONG DONG* One minute until my computer tech class. I clenched my stomach as a shot of pain climbed up it. I took in a sharp breath. That was going to leave a mark. Shoot my class is across the building. I was going to be late. I was wobbly but I still walked fastly to the class as I heard the bell ring. I’m late.

I walked in the classroom with my hood up. Mr. Webster said to me  
“Clay you’re late again. Also hood off.”  
I flicked off my hood and he gave me an observing look.  
“One more time you got that.”  
I replied  
“Yes sir.”  
Mr. Webster was also a Non-Emitter. So he usually gave me pity. The students were all looking at me whispering. My anxiety spiked as I sat down. I felt my heart race. I felt embarrassed. Come on Clay just relax. I cupped my hand over my eyes trying to avoid contact looking at anyone. I sat at the back of class at my desk. Mr Webster continued

“Today we have a new transfer student from Britain. How about you introduce yourself George.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a lot longer! I can’t wait to write more. Tell me your thoughts in the comments!
> 
> Hopefully you understand a little more about how this world works.


End file.
